


The Cat Maid

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Blow Job, Cat Ears, Cock Ring, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sub!Dick, Vibrator, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Kitten isn’t allowed to cum until he pleases Master by cleaning his cock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Everyone is of age. Everything is consensual

He knelt on the edge of the bed. He was blindfolded in nothing but a tiny skirt that wasn’t even long enough to cover his nice round ass. Stuffed inside of him was a bright pink vibrator buzzing relentlessly. Under his frilly apron, on his hard erection was a pink silicone cock ring with a cute pink bunny vibrator attached rabbiting away against his cock. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. On his head was a pair of soft black cat ears pinned into his hair so that they wouldn’t fall off. What little there was to the rest of his ‘uniform’ was thrown to one side, his lacy white panties ripped beyond repair.

Jason smiled in satisfaction. Dick strained to kneel up straight. The bell on his collar jingled merrily from the maid’s quivering body. Jason chuckled and his maid perked up. He had been kneeling on the bed by himself for the past fifteen minutes. He strained, knowing his Master was in the room.

“How are we, Kitten?”

“Please Master, let Kitty cum? Meow.” Dick begged, knowing he had to please Jason to be allowed to anything. ‘Kitten’ knew exactly how Master wanted him to act if he wanted any sort of release.

“Kitten knows he has to please Master before he gets any treats,” Jason said petting the top of Kitten’s head.

Kitten made a cute mewling sound, “Please Master?  Meow. Kitten will be very good. Kitten will do whatever Master likes to please him. Purr.” Dick’s cheeks went red at the ridiculous words coming out of his mouth, but he knew what Master wanted, and knew he had to be a good cat-maid and preform properly.  

“Kitten needs to fulfill his duties as my little maid,” Jason told him, “Kitty needs to clean Master’s cock and drink all the yummy milk that comes out. If Master is satisfied, he’ll let Kitten cum.”

“Kitten will do a good job, Master, Purr! Purr!” Kitten chirped energetically.  He leaned forward opening his mouth wide, unsure where Jason’s cock was. Jason seized him by the hair, and pulled him down lower, surprising Kitten and almost knocking him off balance. Kitten gave a surprised cry, but regained his poise, ducking his head down, his mouth still wide open. Jason put his cock in front of him, and his little maid felt him out with his lips. Jason pushed in and soon his Kitten was working at pleasing him.

Jason moaned, “That’s it, that’s a good boy. Clean Master’s cock and then Master will—”

He was interrupted by the door creaking open.

“What? I’m busy!” Jason snapped, panting at Kitten’s talented mouth. Kitten’s bell tinkled as he bobbed up and down on Jason’s cock.

“There he is,” Damian complained.

“Hogging him again, I see,” Tim tutted at him.

“Fuck off.”

“That was the plan until you spoiled it by being greedy,” Damian said dryly.

Jason grumbled in frustration. It was actually Damian’s turn to play with Dick, but Jason didn’t always follow the rules they laid out.

He glanced to and from Damian and then looked down at his blindfolded Kitten.

“Kitten, new plan. You don’t get to cum if you please me.”

Kitten gave mewl of frustration, muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth.

“Now you have to please all of us before you get to cum,” Jason finished. He glanced back at Damian and Tim, if they didn’t want in they could fuck off, because he wasn’t done playing. The younger two seemed to realize that. Tim shrugged and approached. Damian scoffed.

“Well since ‘Kitten’ is done up so nicely, how can I refuse?” He said already tugging down his pants.

The three of them lined up, shoulder to shoulder. Jason tugged Kitten up by his hair.

“Okay, there are three cocks. You have to do your best at cleaning all three,” Jason said as if Dick was completely idiotic in a babying voice. Kitten nodded obediently.

“Yes, Master! Kitten will do a good job for you!”

“Good,” Jason smirked. He reached down under the apron and turned up the speed on the pink bunny cock ring. Kitten squeaked, and the three Masters shoved their cocks in his face. Kitten did his best, opening his mouth and licking and sucking at each one. His hands were still tied behind his back and his blindfold was still fully in place, so he had to open his mouth wide running his lips and tongue, sucking at their tips. Jason and Damian pushed in at the same time, and he opened his mouth even wider to accommodate. Tim idly touched himself, and then Kitten moved, Damian’s cock slipped out and Tim put his in.

“That’s a good maid, good Kitten,” Jason said, voice breathy from the wet mouth. Damian made small hums of pleasure. Tim stroked Dick’s head, adjusting him for better positions for each cock.

“Okay, open up wide now,” Jason ordered. Kitten opened his mouth as wide as it would go. Tim and Damian came from both sides sticking their tips in. Kitten bobbed sucking on them, when Jason came in from the middle and pressed his cock in as well. They all barely fit, but Dick knew how to handle them. They rubbed together, and with a  hard press of his lips and a lick on each slit, they all came at once, some of it pouring down Kitten’s throat, and the rest ending up on his face and chest.

Jason moaned in the tingling bliss of his release.

“Good job, Kitty, Kitty,” He complemented with a long, long hum of satisfaction, petting Dick’s head, “As payment for services rendered—” He reached down and removed the apron, then he pulled at the cockring. “Cum.”

Dick mewled in joy, coming hard onto his belly, and on the others.

Jason chuckled and took off the blindfold, “Look at the new mess you made, Kitten.”

Dick’s hazy blue eyes looked at the cum all over himself and his Masters.

“Don’t worry Master,” Dick purred, “Kitten knows how to clean up this mess. He leaned forward and started lapping up the mess with a smile on his face.

“Who says good help is hard to find?” Jason smirked.


End file.
